<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s All Get Danny by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643195">Let’s All Get Danny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse'>Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid, Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, The smoke club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ethan spots Alice crying and one of the only words she can get out is “Danny” he and her friends run to get some sweet vengeance for her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice &amp; Ethan Green, Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Lex Foster/Ethan Green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s All Get Danny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Lex in hand Ethan walked up to their little spot by the exit gates of the school, never used anymore from rust and decay, to meet his group. The little steps hidden in the shadows at the back there, was where everyone was hanging.</p>
<p>There stood Danny, Sof, Deb and Alice who all waved them over. Well, except Alice, who’d didn’t even look up.</p>
<p>“Hey guys.” Lex called, Deb almost throwing her the blunt before she could even ask for it.</p>
<p>Lex happily although slightly confused, took it, before starting up a conversation with Sof. But Ethan wasn’t interested in that. His eyes had caught something else for his brain to hyperfocus on. There was tension over with Alice and Deb. Not between them, he didn’t think he’d ever seen them fight, and Alice still nodded or shook her head to whatever Deb was saying. But Alice was shut down and Deb just stood there trying to get her to look at her. </p>
<p>Ethan noticed all the strange things about Alice today. Alice had her fists gripped tight to her cardigan and it, along with her arms, wrapped tightly round her chest. Her legs were pressed together and her head was bent, not looking up for anyone or anything. It made his gut sink. That definitely was not right.</p>
<p>“HEY bozo!” That snapped his attention back. He also began to realise he was wrinkling his leather gloves he was clenching and unclenching his fists that much. Danny, who hadn’t noticed anything about the others, continued to wave the blunt in his face.</p>
<p>Smoke wafted up into his nose and he scrunched his face up, whacking Danny’s hand away. “Nah, not right now.” His eyes were still slitted on Alice, not that she’d care, she wasn’t looking. Although part of her head did turn up when he spoke, like she was actually listening to them now. Better than her being stuck in her head if that’s what that looked like.</p>
<p>Again, Danny tried to block his investigative view. “Man just take a hit!”</p>
<p>Alices head turned down again quickly.</p>
<p>“Man I said shove it!” And then Ethan, fittingly enough, shoved Danny. He stumbled back but Sof caught his arm, more on instinct than anything, she’d have loved to see him fall on his ass.</p>
<p>Lex was busy laughing at Danny but Ethan was quickly back on Alice watch. Deb tried to grab onto her arm but she pulled it away, and her eyes were <em>watery</em> at Debs. <em>She was crying.</em> She slipped free and shook her head at her girlfriend, before running off around the corner, sleeves to her face. </p>
<p>Now what the fuck was that about. Ethan took his steps towards where Alice had run off, but her girlfriend came jogging up to him first. “Ethan you gotta help me out dude.”</p>
<p>Ethans eyes were serious but soft on Debs, flitting between hers and the direction Alice had gone. “Well that’s obvious. What’s up with her?” He asked sincerely.</p>
<p>“I- I don’t know man!” Deb choked out, kicking up the grass below her. Ethan looked down puzzled. “You don’t?” Well that was a first. Usually Alice told her girlfriend everything. But Debs nod made his stomach feel weird. “By the time she came over I was already stoned and...” Deb ripped her beanie off her hair, pulling at the frizzled strands. “I didn’t know she’d be upset before she came over! But she didn’t want to tell me when I was stoned! And I just don’t know what to do now!” Deb grabbed onto his jacket as her emotions got worse. She was grunting with frustration at herself but also clearly super anxious about what was up with Alice. </p>
<p>Just like Ethan, without weed paranoia, was too. “Hey hey I’ll talk to her! I’ll talk to her.” He promised, wanting to do that anyway. He pried Deb off his arms, also also worried about Alice, she was his best and most sweet and vulnerable friend after all. </p>
<p>Deb nodded and he turned his head to Lex to give her a ‘one minute’ gesture, which she just cheered back to him with her joint instead of a glass. </p>
<p>With one last look back to Deb and his palms feelings sweaty in his gloves, he ran over to find his friend.</p>
<p>It only took less than a minute, until he heard light sobbing underneath the bleachers. Everyone else was in class so this could only be one person. He stopped running and instead knocked his hand lightly against the metal frame. He heard a loud squeak of shock. Yeah that was his Alice all right. </p>
<p>Peeking his head round the corner he finally found her, sitting on one of the bars of the structure and tears streaming down her cheeks. Ones she quickly tried to wipe with her pink sleeves she had covering her knuckles, just making her cheeks look more red and raw. “Oh.” She sniffed. “Ethan.”</p>
<p>“Hey Ali Cat.” He smiled softly, squeezing his way in between the frames until he got to Alices section, hopping over the bar and next to her, he was so glad she was a least looking at <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>“You know you get all the wind down here? That’s why it’s not our spot this time of year.” He told her still smiling, Alice trying to listen. “And even though that cardi’s cute-“ he looked at the dangling edge of the material and tugged lightly -“It’s not gonna keep ya warm.”</p>
<p>So he smiled warmly as he shrugged off his leather jacket, not just passing it to her now he was in his white nirvana Tee, but wrapping it around her shoulders. Alice gripped on lightly as he moved into his green plaid that used to be knotted round his waist. He only smiled more as, as he did that, Alice slipped her arms into his jacket, hugging it tighter to her body, or maybe she was just holding her arms. “You don’t smell of skunk.” She muttered, only lightly laughing when Ethan chuckled first. </p>
<p>“Yeah I’ve not had any yet. I heard you’re rejecting people who do.” He segued. He always prided himself on being quite good at getting onto serious topics, he did it with Lex all the time, and he just hoped he could reach Alice the same way.</p>
<p>He’d see her cry a few times but each time she was always different. Sometimes she’d throw herself into his arms and not let go upon seeing him, other times she just didn’t want to be touched or talk to anyone, she just needed him to sit by her, and he did. But this time was different too, she’d never run off from Deb or the others before.</p>
<p>And at the mention of her ignoring the others, Alice shivered, even in the warmth of Ethans jacket, her face wincing as she forced herself not to look down again. “Is she mad at me?” Her anxiety was already giving her an answer but her heart knew Deb wasn’t like that.</p>
<p>“Oh no,” his face fell softly, “no Ali that’s not what I meant babe.” Ethan took his hand out and gently pulled Alice under his arm. She rested into his side with a sigh, hugging his chest. Slow, Ethan ran his hand up her arm he held her with. “But y’know, even high she, and I, can tell somethings up.” He finally revealed.</p>
<p>Alice only stayed silent, her fingers tapping anxiously against his ribs. Ethan untucked his chin from where it lay nestled atop her head to pull back and get her to look at him. “Hey Alice? I’m worried about you babe.”</p>
<p>He was honestly concerned. Even more so when Alice finally met his eyes and immediately tears started to leak out of them. She shivered, gently closing her eyes and rubbing at them with the ball of her hand, but too warm with Ethan, especially considering the wind, to move back, and she needed him right now, she needed a friend to talk to who wouldn’t judge and was sober of mind. </p>
<p>Ethan held her tight. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Alice sniffed again, trying not to let any tears fall on Ethan. “Oh, it’s silly.”</p>
<p>“Betcha ten bucks it’s not.” Ethan countered.</p>
<p>She tried a small smile at that. “Well it is.”</p>
<p>“Well then tell me and make a profit.”</p>
<p>She smiled up at him more truthfully this time, and Ethan was smirking back. “Smartass.” She grumbled, elbowing his back lightly while letting the rest of her tears roll onto his white shirt. Ethan just chuckled back, holding her and waiting for her to speak. To tell him what’s wrong so he could sort it.</p>
<p>“It’s just...” she sighed, she was finally gonna tell someone, “...Danny...”</p>
<p>Ethan was already planning his revenge.</p>
<p>“Say no more.” He let Alice go after a tight squeeze, and used a stroke of his thumb to keep her tears away. But now they’d stopped flowing naturally, mostly from fear because she knew what her friend was like. “No I really feel like I should say more, hang on-“</p>
<p>Ethan bounced forward, running the few steps away from her and to go off somewhere, energetic with all the plans flowing through his brain to protect his friends honour. “Don’t worry Ali Cat! I’ve got you!!”</p>
<p>Alice tried to get the start of a sentence out but Ethan rushed forward and smacked his lips bang against the centre of her forehead. Then with one final smirk he rushed off.</p>
<p>“Ethaan!” Alice moaned. But it was too late. That boy was gone.</p>
<p>Ethan ran back into the group, grabbing on Debs arm. “Hey! Go see your girlfriend! I’ve got it alllll sorted!” He winked, going to run off when he saw Danny and growled. The teen, already pissed and thinking it was about earlier, just shoved a middle finger up and got back to the nearly finished blunt. Ethan leant closer to Deb. “And meet me after school too, bring Sof but don’t tell Alice!”</p>
<p>Deb didn’t even bother asking questions, she ran to her girlfriend while Ethan took his girlfriends hand in his and walked off, out of the shadows and into the light.</p>
<p>“Hey where’s everyone going?!” Sof called out.</p>
<p>“Probably to make out.” Danny snorted, Ethan didn’t think he’d kissed anyone in his life!</p>
<p>What did he do to her??! He always pressured her but Alice had never cried about it. Had he said something too harsh? Been rough with her? Hurt her? Made a <em>move</em> on her?! Danny would pay.</p>
<p>He was so full on his thoughts he forgot Lex hadn’t been clued in. “Uhm babe, where we going?”</p>
<p>He paused in his tracks. Oh yeah, she didn’t know anything about this! Lex looked at him confused, but not letting go. Then once she could get a good look at him, her eyes widened. “Oh fuck. That’s your thinking face. You’re thinking something! What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan had finished his master plan by the end of school and Lex had heard all his brainstorming. Now it was time for his allies Deb and Sof to be clued in. He knew all he had to say was ‘who wants to get Danny?’ and they all, even Dannys best friend, would be in. Luckily he’d conducted a solid, vengeful, and eventually after a lot of editing, legal plan.</p>
<p>And several minutes after everyone walked out, Deb and Sof joined them at their spot.</p>
<p>“Yo man, Deb said you had some tea to spill, so spill!” Sof got out impatiently as they walked up. Ethan gave a quick roll of his eyes, noticing Deb was much more concerned about the meeting. “Alice went home after we went to classes, but she hasn’t called or said what’s wrong all day.” She got out worriedly, looking to Ethan for answers, who luckily had them. </p>
<p>“I know what’s up with Alice.” He announced, taking a step forward and Lex following.</p>
<p>“Wait something’s up with Alice?” Lex took a few strides forward to shove Sof.</p>
<p>His jacket was kinda tight around his arms, especially when he was stuffing his hands in his pockets, unused to being worn as an actual jacket, but he couldn’t think about that now, his mind on one thing. One important thing that he announced. “Danny did it!”</p>
<p>“Of course!” Deb croaked.</p>
<p>“Bastard.” Sof rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Lex shook them lightly, eyes gleaming with the knowledge of what they had planned. “But guys!” she smirked to her two friends. “You haven’t even heard the best part yet.” She turned around to encourage Ethan to go, he’d been on a roll today, and Ethan jumped on top of the stone bannister at the end of their stairs, overlooking his friends and co-conspirators, announcing boldly “I have a plan!”</p>
<p>Sof took out the joint from her pocket and stuck it between her lips. “Oh man it’s mostly legal right?” She got out her lighter now, only for Ethan to leap down and lower it, his evil eyes glaring into hers with a smile. “Oh I think you’re gonna really enjoy it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ethan clicked his tongue between his teeth, waiting by his front door. Him, Lex, Sof and Deb were all chucking their rolls of black tape in their hands while waiting. </p>
<p>“I told you, Danny’s always late.” Lex commented, glad she’d asked Ethan to switch the meet time to only just give them enough time to ride home and go through his dads garage.</p>
<p>Luckily for the teens, there was no one home tonight.</p>
<p>Ethan looked back to his friends, eyes sharp. “And you all know what you’re doing?”</p>
<p>Deb caught her roll from the air with a quick thud. “Oh yeah.”</p>
<p>It was when Sof was swinging hers between her two fingers that Danny knocked on the door.</p>
<p>He shook the doorknob, confused. “Hey guys what gives!” He yelled, shaking more. What the hell, they never locked the place?!</p>
<p>Then finally, Ethan opened it.</p>
<p>Danny shuffled in, they were all standing back, staring at him... unmoving. Ethan locked the door once more.</p>
<p>Danny gulped, something about this felt nightmare esque. “Uh... hey guys.” He shrunk into his oversized dye tee.</p>
<p>“Hello Daniel.” All four spoke in unison. He was wondering if he took something without realising it this afternoon because this was... He took a step back, not realising that was what would set off the beasts. </p>
<p>They all ran for him, and Danny ran further into the house with his breath caught in his lungs, knowing the door was locked. But it was only seconds till the mass was on him. “No NO NO!” He screamed as Ethan grabbed him from the side, Sof his back and Deb behind her wrapping around his stomach, making it turn, and Lex his other side, tackling him. The brute force of it slammed him into the wall like a rugby pile, until he was ironically gripping onto the white flat surface as all four dragged him back. “NO NOO!!” He screamed again, before getting tossed to the floor.</p>
<p>His back only roughed against the carpet for a second, head hitting the ground before all four were on him again, like monsters about to rip him apart, he actually felt them clawing at him. Then he felt his limbs, each arm and leg, being stretched out. “No no!!” He whimpered, grunting as they quickly wrapped tape around each limb. He tried to wriggle his legs, his knees darting out but they pushed him down and he couldn’t focus on all four at once with how fast and rough and single mindedly they moved!</p>
<p>But no matter how much he struggled or cried out they wouldn’t let him move. They were on him like a pack and deadly silent as he screamed, even though the beat of his heart along with his pleas and screams added a scary orchestral soundtrack for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alice rang the doorbell to Ethans house. She’d only been here a few times, he usually liked to hang out at hers, so she was a bit unsure about what she was doing here. She also didn’t know if this was going to be anything to do with this morning, even though she had been thinking about it the whole way over. At least she had a few more moments to wonder since Ethan hadn’t answered the door yet.</p>
<p>Sof slapped the tape over Danny’s mouth with a satisfied chuckle. Then a small playful slap to his cheek and a finger to her lips, eyes bright as she looked up at him, way up at him.</p>
<p>That’s when Ethan went to the door, meeting Alice in the hallway not able to hold in his excited smile. “Heyy Ali Cat!”</p>
<p>“Hey.” She eyed his enthusiasm suspiciously, before pulling a folded pile out her bag. “I brought your jacket.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks!” He took it from her hands and slipped it back on, sighing in almost relief as his skin melted into the familiar feeling again. Even the squeak as he put his hands on Alices shoulders felt like home. “Now.” He smiled bright. “I have a surprise for you too.”</p>
<p>Alice let herself be pushed into the room, brain rewiring for a second. “Well it wasn’t really a- wait a surprise?” She whipped her head around suspiciously, forcing Ethan to stop. “What surprise?”</p>
<p>“Well now that’d ruin it!” He flicked his finger against her nose before he was moving her again. “Come in!”</p>
<p>And there her surprise lay in the living room. Ethan held his hand on Alices shoulders with pride looking up at his masterpiece. Lex and Sof waved too, Deb coming up to Alice and talking her hand, even kissing her cheek. Alice just looked up and her mouth dropped in shock.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Danny screamed out against his taped gag, and tried to wriggle as much as he could being all tied up, but then stopped as some tape started to break, as he didn’t want to fall all the way from the ceiling where his entire body was taped, face first onto the floor.</p>
<p>“Oh my God!” Alice ran from Deb and Ethans arms and to underneath Danny, who looked at her with wide pale eyes. Oh my God what had they done?! She jumped up to reach the ceiling, clawing at the edges of the tape with her nails, also seeing the couch she could jump on if needed too. She looked wildly back to the others who just stood there. “You have to get him down from there!” She cried, in absolute shock.</p>
<p>Alices stomach felt all tingly and funny. Then it felt even worse as one strong arm wrapped around it and with an “Oop!” squealed from her, Ethan lifted her with one arm and span them 180 on his heel before dropping her, so he could block between her and Danny. </p>
<p>“Oh relax!” Lex cooed, walking over to Danny now and grinning up at him. “He’s not gonna tell anyone! Are you Danny?” Lex gripped his cheeks between her fingers and Danny shook his head frantically, sweating.</p>
<p>Alice watched that for a moment before turning to Ethan with what was supposed to be a commanding look. “Let me pass! Let him down Ethan!”</p>
<p>“Hey I legit only did that because you freeing him by yourself would mean him faceplanting into the floorboards and I don’t think you want that on your hands.” He let her get past without issue and Alice now knew not to try on her own, just looking up with a nervous and apologetic look, her lip wobbling. “Well can we all please let him down now?”</p>
<p>“So what did Danny do?” Deb asked in the end, coming up to Alice and wrapping her arm comfortingly around her shoulders, feeling better now she‘d gotten justice for her girlfriend. But she wanted to know before she freed the asshole.</p>
<p>Danny tried to yell something but it was way too muffled through the tape. He looked panicked and pissed.</p>
<p>“Uhm...” Alice became red faced, especially now everyone was staring at her. Actually, even Ethan hadn’t been told what Danny did, just that he <em>did</em> something, so he was interested too.</p>
<p>“Ooh... how do I...” she flitted her eyes up before deciding the floor was a better audience for her speech. “So you know that guy from chemistry I got paired with? Oliver?” </p>
<p>They all nodded. But as well as nodding, Lex looked over to Ethan who was grinding his teeth in his nod. Ethan swore... what else had his... eccentric cousin done?</p>
<p>“So not a big deal because like he didn’t know but like maybe I was too nice to him because he asked me out ; Danny overheard and just like came out the shadows and punched him, and then he was threatened with suspension by the principal.”</p>
<p>Everyone’s faces dropped with realisation.</p>
<p>“And it was scary to see him just like come out of nowhere and hit someone but I also I felt really bad for him, like is it my fault?”</p>
<p>Deb rubbed her back “Noo sweetie, Alice it’s not.”</p>
<p>“No.” Ethan shook his head, walking over and ruffling her hair softly behind her. “It’s not your fault he... asked you out” it seemed hard for him to get out “and it’s not your fault Danny almost got suspended either.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he shouldn’t have punched him.” Sof snorted.</p>
<p>“He shouldn’t have been caught.” Ethan supplied instead.</p>
<p>“Oh shit we should probs get him down then.” Lex suggested, looking up at Danny with raised eyebrows, who just muffled what must have been a ‘THANK YOU!’</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ethan nodded. “I have a much better idea for someone else now.”</p>
<p>“Oh Ethan don’t.” Alice moaned, leaning into Debs side and giving him a warning look now.</p>
<p>Ethan shrugged. “Hey at least I know his parents aren’t gonna press charges.” Alice opened her mouth but Ethan just as quickly changed the subject. “Besides we should erm-“ he pointed up to their friend “-anyway.”</p>
<p>Lex grabbed the couch and Sof went to the other end, Deb squeezing Alices hand with another quick kiss to her cheek. “I’m... glad you’re okay.” She smiled wistfully and Alice blushed, letting her go. Deb took the other corner of the sofa and Alice went to join her and help poor Danny, instead she felt a warm hand grip her arm, and she turned around the see Ethan looking kind of... embarrassed? Guilty? She turned full to face him, giving a small smile.</p>
<p>“Er so,” He messed with his hair, fluffing it up more nervously, Alice always thought that trait was funny, especially when he made it look so much worse, but she kept her lips sealed. “I just wanted to help you ya know? Sorry if I fucked things up.” Realising he may have acted too quickly was a bit of an embarrassing moment. Would this mean he had to apologise to Danny? That’d be even more shameful.</p>
<p>But instead of Alice telling him off or recounting all the ways he was stupid, she instead tackled him with a hug, wrapping her arms round his stomach tight and resting her cheek against his chest, looking up to him thankfully. Ethan stumbled back a little, but smiled as he got a grasp, holding Alices head back.</p>
<p>“Ethan you didn’t.” She promised him, thinking it was sweet that he ran straight to her aid like that, but her smile only grew serious as her new fear rose up in her. “But please don’t go doing this or beating up someone else for me.”</p>
<p>“I’ll beat up anyone up for ya Ali cat.”</p>
<p>“Ethaan...”</p>
<p>Ethan gritted his teeth, forcing his next promise out of him. “But not Oliver.” His eyes were on the wall instead of her now, letting all his good plans fly free as he squeezed her for being too nice.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Alice gave him sincerely, happy enough to be hugged tight by him. She also gave him a small squeeze back. </p>
<p>Ethan let out one small sigh as he tried one last time. “Are you sure though?” Alice sighed too. The other three were good with the couch it seemed but Ethan had to just make sure for his too sensible and not fight-back-y enough friend. He jumped in front of her as she went to instead help Danny. “I mean I won’t get in trouble, he is my cousin!”</p>
<p>“Your what!?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes this is inspired by that TikTok of the guy getting taped to the ceiling with the hereditary bg music. Also the end with Oliver is inspired by a legit dream I had where he asked her out, Alice replied “sorry, Oliver... I’m a lesbian” Oliver stood there looking really upset and confused for ages before saying “I thought you were American” so thanks brain for that vine reference. Man vine and tiktok in one fic huh? Although thinking on it after waking I have like a whole plot ready for that so who knows if one day it’ll be written aha</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day 3!</p>
<p>My brain is slowly dying after trying to get all these fics out but I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>As always please leave any and all comments and stay safe y’all! 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>